borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Patch to get rid of mods ps3
is there any way to block modders out of your online game on ps3 or can can they release a patch so they stop weapons that kill everyone or sheilds that dont take damage it makes the game borring for the rest of us. Patch 1.3 Blocked cross-manufacturer modding, (Tediore body and atlas barrel won't work now.) but there's no way. I'd say Gearbox is happy to let Borderlands wither away and die. -NOhara24 It'd be quite easy to block the new mods. The code used to block cross-manufacturer parts could be expanded to prevent things like the Scopio guns and shields. The code to prevent double-names would be trival. BUT ... I'm afraid we've seen the last of BL updates of any kind - patch or DLC. -- MeMadeIt 19:48, July 6, 2010 (UTC) That just leaves you with only one option. its your game(if your hosting) so kick whoever you deem as a modder. try to learn how to read the weapons people have just by looking at them. Just by the parts you see you can tell if its modded or not if it is then kick them. also if there takeing no damage at all there useing the super shield.Mr.friend009 21:42, July 6, 2010 (UTC) True, you are the host, kicking is the only way. Be sure you can tell the tall tale signs of pussy modders. One, are they taking damage in Craw runs or any area that is difficult, as well as if they are in open fire acting all tough. Two, the weapons they have. Several types you need to look for, a green and grey pistol that looks like shit, a dull grey machine gun that looks like shit with half a barrel missing, no gun in their hand (Obvious pussy, i.e a Mime), a Serpens or Tsunami that in one shot you see three bullets flying out (easy to see since they travel together very closely), if they consistently keep trying to fight you or anyone else even if they are lower leveled than you are and vise-versa. Finally, the Infinite Backpack of Doom. Sounds harmless, but in a Crawmerax run where they have Shredder Shredder guns, a Rose Omega shield, and the backpack, they are seriously a threat since they can run up on him and kill him, already close to the rain of guns for them to vacuum up. What I don't get is this, why are there so many one hit guns if they all do the same thing (show how much of a pussy you are), and if these are the only guns you pussies use, why hoard all the guns to yourself when you never use them?! Yoshi-TheOreo 6:26, July 6, 2010 Maybe you shouldn't group all people who use modded guns togetther because i learned about modded guns after i beat the game and i only challenge people to duel if and only if they are also modders. plus i also use regular modded guns too because they have cool perks to them.X-THE-MEX 01:30, July 7, 2010 (UTC) To deal with modders, keep your own Rose Omega and a Vladof Vengeance on hand. If you have someone challenging everyone and you think they have the Rose Omega, accept their challenge. As long as the Vengeance was equipped when you started the game, you'll blow right through their shields while being protected by your own shield and kick the hacker almost as well as Dr. Hax. For added disgrace, one of the earlier mentioned invisible gun. Hunters though can simply use Trespass (also reason to probably not use this against suspect Hunters with RO's). Fight irresponsible modders with mods if needed. 02:00, July 7, 2010 (UTC) @yoshi. "pussies" are not the only thing ruining the bl community. All of these pointless debates and ignorant people like you trying to spark a debate are also significant factors. - 02:27, July 7, 2010 (UTC) I second that motion.Seriosly chill out let people do what they want.X-THE-MEX 03:42, July 7, 2010 (UTC) @ X-THE-MEX- That's what the League of Nations said when Hitler started being an ass. Guess what happened then? My point is this: We must impose strict regulations on mods. We can get Gearbox to put out another patch for both consoles and PC that prevents mods from going into a Public Match. We can also put warnings up in our console profiles that that tell people that modding WILL NOT BE TOLERATED. Why just sit there and type about it instead of taking an action? Why not try to take steps to prevent problems? And that's all I have to say about that. Mazman1521 06:01, July 7, 2010 (UTC) the problem is when people begin comparing things to hitler... http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Godwin%27s_law Curlytop2112 06:27, July 7, 2010 (UTC) : Mussolini then, Jeez! And that's all I have to say about that. Mazman1521 06:31, July 7, 2010 (UTC) @ Mazman1521. Your profile says you want to "create the best legit weapons to use online" by coming up with codes to use in gearcacl. 1. Why do you need gearcalc? Give each weapon max parts except (this is optional) use barrel 4 for increased damage but decreased accuracy. 2. A "best legit weapon" is called a construct. 3. A construct is a mod. 4. Your a hypocrite. 5. So you joined Hitlers side? 6. There is absolutely no way in which we could get gearbox to come out with another patch. They are completely aware of the problem and choose to do nothing about it. 7. There is no such place to "put warnings up in our console profiles" on PS3. So any other bright ideas? - 07:09, July 7, 2010 (UTC)